Level 35
| moves = | target = | candies = | spaces = 72 | unlock = | prevtype = Ingredient | previous = 34 | nexttype = Moves | next = 36 }} Level 35 is the fifteenth and last level in Lemonade Lake and the eighteenth jelly level. To pass this level, you must clear 12 single and 60 double jelly squares and score at least 130,000 points in 60 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. After finishing the level, a cut scene will appear between Tiffi and the Dragon. The scene includes Tiffi jumping up to turn on the tap which fills the empty lake with lemonade. The dragon becomes happy, and says, "Hooray! Cheers for the lemonade!" Difficulty *There are corners and some places that are hard to clear due to holes and the squares sticking out. *Moreover, there are only 60 moves for you to clear 72 jelly squares, 60 of which are double jellies, making it hard to pass the level. *Every space available is occupied by jellies. *Cascades occur less frequently due to the presence of six colours. *The jellies are worth 132,000 points ((12 single jellies x 1,000 points per single jelly) + (60 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly) = 132,000 points) which is more than the one star target score. Stars Strategy *Focus on clearing corners and the bottom first. *All kinds of combinations are recommended in this level. Colour bomb + striped candy combinations are extremely effective, but so are any other combinations. Earning More Stars *' Difficulty:' Hard *' Difficulty:' Very hard 'Reason' *The presence of six colours makes it hard to create special candies. *The jellies are worth 132,000 points. Hence, an additional 98,000 points for two stars and an additional 148,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The jellies at the corners require a good number of moves to clear, reducing the amount of points earned through sugar crush. *The mechanics on Facebook make it easier to create special candies during cascades than the one on mobile devices. Moreover, the player earns more points for combining a colour bomb with a colour that cover several single jellies than the one on mobile devices. 'Possible Strategy' *Start by working on the bottom of the board so that you can earn huge point cascades. *Grasp every opportunity to make special candies. It will even be better if special candy combinations are used. Notes Trivia *This level used to be the first insanely hard level, but it got downgraded once harder levels were released. Then, the level was nerfed because of difficulty. It was very early for players to have an Insanely Hard level, causing many players to quit before it got nerfed. *This is one of the few levels in this episode where there is no icing. *This design re-appears in Candy Crush Soda level 265. Walkthrough Gallery Category:Levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Lemonade Lake levels Category:Episode finales Category:Levels with single jelly Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 60 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels without blockers Category:Redesigned levels Category:Somewhat easy levels Category:Hard levels to earn two stars Category:Very hard levels to earn three stars